


In Stitches

by beer_good



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: Three-sentence fic: Root gets Shaw a very ugly sweater.





	In Stitches

Written for the [Three-sentence ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html) and  **rthstewart** 's prompt "Person of Interest; Root, Shaw or Root/Shaw; ugly sweaters"

**In Stitches**

It's not that she doesn't  _trust_  Root (which is annoying in and of itself) when she says she had the Machine come up with a sweater pattern that makes the wearer invisible to surveillance systems; she just doesn't understand why that means it has to be red and green and feature very odd-looking reindeer.  
  
"...And remember, it's the only one in the world and every stitch is a complicated code, so try not to get blood on it and bring it back here afterwards and I'll help you out of it, OK sweetie?"  
  
Shaw tries to ignore that smug grin and focuses on how she'll get to shoot people tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to William Gibson for the concept of the [ugliest t-shirt in the world](https://www.datapanik.org/2014/02/28/william-gibsons-really-ugly-t-shirt/)


End file.
